vfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege
"Siege" is the sixth episode of Season 2 of V. Anna, enraged at the increasing audacity of the Fifth Column attacks, enlists Ryan in an attempt to wipe out the Fifth Column in one fell swoop. Meanwhile, Father Travis, following Vatican orders, asks Jack to leave the church, and Lisa meets Diana, her grandmother - who Anna said was dead - for the first time. Synopsis While Marcus lies on the edge of death, an infuriated Anna asks Ryan to kill Eli Cohn. As Ryan steals into the building where Eli Cohn is, he gets captured by the Fifth Column. The tracker that the Visitors sent reports in to the Mothership about the location of Eli Cohn's base. Meanwhile, Jack Landry receives news that he has been defrocked. Erica goes to see Ryan at Eli Cohn's base. Tipped off by the Visitors, the FBI close-in on Eli Cohn's base. Erica, who is under-suspicion by her FBI colleagues, is left out of the loop. Erica feigns being held hostage by Eli Cohn. As the news reports of the "hostage" drama, Joe Evans rushes down to where Erica is. A Visitor pretends to be Erica's colleague and chats with Joe Evans, leaving a copy of the layout of the building where Erica is, showing a route into the building. Joe Evans falls for the ploy and enters into the building, only to be captured by Eli Cohn's men. Erica reveals to Joe Evans about the situation. Meanwhile, the Visitors supply the FBI with their surveillance equipment, and the FBI are able to track each and every one of Eli Cohn's men. To buy time, Eli Cohn's people on the ground outside the building capture hostages by threatening to be suicide bombers that they bring into the building. Hobbes meets with Thomas who tells him to trigger the explosives brought into Eli Cohn's base by the suicide bombers, using a remote control made by the Visitors. Hobbes is forced into compliance because the Visitors have a hold on him through a lady named Sarah. Eli Cohn realizes that he is unlikely to leave the building alive, so he passes the mantle of leadership of the Fifth Column to Erica. He also introduces John Fierro, one of his most trusted aides, to Erica, and tells her that he has to get out of the building alive. By placing him together with the hostages, Erica and Joe Evans lead the group of hostages and John Fierro out of the building. As they are moving to safety, Hobbes triggers the explosives, causing a fire-fight between the FBI and Eli Cohn's men still in the building. Joe Evans gets shot and dies as a result, and Erica is distraught. Tyler Evans arrives on the scene to see his dead father. With Erica being surrounded by all the tragedy, her FBI colleagues decide that she is innocent of their previous suspicions and decide to kill any investigations on her. Tyler Evans blames Joe Evans' death on the Fifth Column, while Erica tries to explain that the Visitors are responsible. Tyler Evans storms off to the Mothership. Anna goes to gloat in front of Diana, but her exit is observed by Lisa. Lisa then realizes that Diana is still alive as she meets with her for the first time. Meanwhile, Erica, enraged by what has happened, promises to rain hell on the Visitors. Category:V Category:2009 Season 2 Category:Episodes